El Desquite
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - te la ganaste Akane, ya no pienso permitir que me golpes y salgas airada solo porque crees que no voy a defenderme, se te acabó la inmunidad niña- dijo caminando hacía ella como quien acorrala a su presa.


*Los personajes no son míos, y son usados sin fines de lucro*

.-.-.-

El Desquite

\- idiota, ¿cómo se atrevió?- murmuró Akane mientras caminaba por la calle. El sol de la tarde empezaba a esconderse y la chica caminaba de regreso al dojo

\- I-dio-ta- dijo acentuando cada silaba mientras pateaba una piedra que se había cruzado en su camino.

\- es un verdadero I-DIO-TA- azotó su pie contra el suelo- ¡ES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA- gritó al vacío.

\- ¿aun sigues enojada?- oyó detrás de ella, al momento se giró enojada y le gritó directamente

\- ¡¿porque no me dejas en paz?!-

\- deberías estar agradecida, creo que fui bastante amable-

\- eres un idiota, ¡lárgate!, ¡déjame sola!-

\- ¡Akane tú me golpeaste!, ¡te lo merecías!-

\- ¡no tenías derecho de hacer lo que hiciste!-

\- ¡¿y porque no?! ¡tú me golpeas cada vez que se te da la gana!, ¡¿acaso yo no tengo derecho a desquitarme?!-

\- ¡no de esa manera!-

\- ¡claro que si!, ¡tengo derecho a hacerlo como me de la gana!- dijo cada vez más cerca de ella

\- ¡vete al cuerno Ranma!, ¡eres un idiota!-

\- ¡idiota tú!-

\- ¡aahh! ¡te voy a dar tu merecido!- dijo sacando su mazo corriendo la distancia que los separaba, el joven esquivó una y otra vez

\- ¡sigue intentándolo marimacho!, ¡pero después no te quejes si yo te contesto los ataques!-

Akane balanceaba su mazo de un lado a otro tratando de darle en la cabeza, después empezó a usar sus piernas, tirando también patadas a su torso, haciéndole cada vez más difícil al muchacho esquivar.

\- ¡Te lo advierto Tendo!-

Ella no lo oyó y siguió atacando, y por fin, en una de tantas, logró conectar un golpe en uno de los muslos del muchacho, este obscureció su mirada, como cuando tenía que enfrentar al peor de los enemigos, Akane lo supo al instante, él no estaba bromeando, le regresaría el ataque.

\- Aléjate...- dijo dando un brinco hacía tras, a casi dos metros lejos de él, sin embargo el muchacho ya había tomado posición de ataque.

\- te lo advertí Akane...- en ese momento el chico brincó al frente, pasando por encima de la muchacha y cayendo detrás de ella, quien se dio la vuelta espantada. Ranma tiró el brazo hacía delante, ella esquivó de milagro agachándose, él dio una patada y barrio sus piernas, ella cayó de sentón en el suelo.

\- yo... ¡vete Ranma o lo pagaras caro!- bramó en vano desde el suelo y echándose para atrás, mientras lo veía avanzar con el mirar frío clavado en ella

\- te la ganaste Akane, ya no pienso permitir que me golpes y salgas airada solo porque crees que no voy a defenderme, se te acabó la inmunidad niña- dijo caminando hacía ella como quien acorrala a su presa.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de pavor, él llegó hasta ella y la tomó del tobillo dándole un tirón, esto provocó que el trasero de ella se empolvara en el suelo, cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la tomo de las cintas del jumper de mezclilla que Akane portaba y la alzó, poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos, lo que hacía que los pies de ella no tocaran el suelo

\- de... deja... déjame... por favor... Ranma- tartamudeo sabiéndose de antemano derrotada - tú no... no me harías daño... por... por favor- clamó en vano

\- demasiado tarde- entonces él con la furia corriendo por sus venas, con su mano libre tomó su cabeza, para finalmente estrellar a la pobre muchacha contra sus labios.

Akane se retorció, y empujó todo lo que pudo, pero simplemente no pudo liberarse hasta que a él le dio la gana y la soltó por fin con algo de delicadeza, aun así las piernas de la muchacha no aguantaron su peso y se dejo caer al suelo con la cabeza gacha y sus manos en puño

\- eres un maldito... ¡un maldito aprovechado!- mientras lagrimas de impotencia se acumulaban en sus ojos

\- encontré la forma de desquitar todos los golpes que me has dado marimacho, ahora ya lo sabes- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos -oye... tam... tampoco... tampoco tienes por que llorar, Akane, por favor, por favor no llores- dijo ya sin una sola pizca de enojo, más bien ahora el aterrorizado era él por haberla hecho llorar

\- ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Ranma?, ¡¿por qué tenías que hacerlo?!. ¡aprovecharte de mi de esa manera!, ¡de todos los pervertidos de esta ciudad tú eres el peor de todos!, ¡PEOR QUE KUNO!-

\- ¡óyeme!, ¡tampoco me compares con ese imbécil!, ¡y ya levántate del suelo deja de hacer drama!- gritó de nuevo molesto por la comparación- ¡Que te levantes!- exigió al tomarla otra vez de las cintas del jumper y con un solo brazo ponerla de pie, antes de que él pudiera soltarla, ella le dio un manotazo y se alejo un par de pasos del chico - ¡por favor Akane! ¡no es para tanto!-

\- ¡tú no sabes nada!- se dio la vuelta sin mirar si quiera el camino, solo quería alejarse

\- Akane...- la llamó con cansancio y siguió sus pasos - Akane, regresa aquí-

\- ¡piérdete!-

\- ¡basta de berrinches!- la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo dándole la vuelta para verla a los ojos, los cuales aun goteaban - ¡te das cuenta que estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua!, ¡por Dios! ¡eres mi prometida!-

\- ¡PUES ME ESTAS CONFUNDIENDO CON LA FACIL! ¡ESA ES SHAMPOO!-

\- ¡PERO TU ERES LA ÚNICA! ¿¡CUANDO CARAJO LO VAS A ENTENDER!- la muchacha le sostuvo la mirada sorprendida, esperando que se retractara, que se acobardara como siempre hacía, pero no sucedió, de todas maneras siguió dándole batalla

\- ¡¿vienes y me besas como castigo y ahora esperas que crea que soy la única?!, ¡púdrete!- dijo tratando de liberarse de su agarre

\- Akane ya..-

\- ¡suéltame!-

\- ¡Akane ya..-

\- ¡que me sueltes te digo!-

\- ¡basta o te vuelvo a besar!- ella se quedo quieta al instante

\- no... no soy... no soy un juguete...- susurró a punto del llanto de nuevo, tal vez no la hubiera escuchado si no hubiese estado tan cerca

\- no lo eres... solo eres mi prometida...- acorralado ante sus lagrimas tenía que soltar una explicación que la terminara de tranquilizar, bien, ya que... era ahora o nunca - yo... no es que quisiera jugar contigo... ni lastimarte... solo, ya sabes...-

\- no.. ¿qué?- preguntó ante su silencio alargado

\- solo... be... be... bess... bessss... besarte...- dijo en un susurro casi inexistente, pero la muchacha frente a él lo había entendido, así que tomándolo por sorpresa, dio un tiró a su propio brazo de forma repentina y hasta tosca para soltarse

\- ¡¿y para eso tenías que hacerme creer que me estabas mancillando como castigo?!, ¡eres un completo idiota!, ¡¿por qué no podías pedirlo como una persona normal?! ¡IDIOTA!-

\- ¡¿y según tú como diablos debía pedirlo si tú lo único que haces es tratarme mal!, ¡algo como "¿Akane puedo besarte?"!- ironizó- ¡MARIMACHO!-

\- ¡pues si! ¡algo incluso como eso hubiera sido mejor!- gritó

\- ¡¿Akane puedo besarte?!-

\- ¡Si!- y ahí en plena calle, y ya casi a la puesta de sol, el chico caminó hasta la muchacha de cabellos azules, la tomó por tercera vez de las tan útiles cintas del jumper para volverla a besar con pasión.

.-.-.-

¡Iniciamos Diciembre! ¡wiii!, bien, es todo, un fanfic de una sola escena, espero les haya gustado, saludos a todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, no saben como lo agradezco.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
